


The Arrangement

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Community: longfic_bingo, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Virion, realizing his daughter Severa's crush, attempts to begin a formal marriage arrangement with the monarchy of Ylisse on her behalf. Except, like many of his grand romantic gestures, this one wasn't quite thought through.





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> Lucina/Severa, arranged marriage from emblanon. Lucina's mother is Sumia and Severa's father is Virion. 
> 
> longfic bingo: arranged marriage. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, Samu.
> 
> Thanks to Seb for the beta.
> 
> *

"Darling girl, what is the matter this time?"

He had treated her to a new dress, the latest fashion in Roseanne, and sweet tiny tea cakes with delicate icing this morning, but her stormy mood hadn't lifted. He couldn't fathom where she'd got the temperament, for her mother was more prone to melancholy than fits of sudden rage. 

Her long, lustrous hair, the same shade of his own, was pulled back into two ponytails. But it had grown loose. She must've gone to the training grounds again. 

"Nothing," she muttered. But as she glanced away, he noticed it was in the direction of Ylisse that she looked.

"Ah, it is the sickness of love, is it not?"

Severa flushed bright red. "W-what are you even talking about? Don't be s-stupid, stupid! I-It's not like I'm in love with her or anything! I just think Lucina's sword stance is good, _all right?_ "

Ah, he knew the signs of love when he saw them. Then again, Severa was always so volatile; she showed her emotions at every slight. She'd be terrible at poker, that was for sure. But she never had time for such games.

Virion closed his eyes, and smiled. "Do not worry; papa will fix it."

That night, he drew up the letter, and sent it to the capital. 

*

The scent of eggs and fruit wafted up from the large table. Three cores stood near Chrom's plate, and three more were to come. Sticky seeds had fallen to the once-white tablecloth embroidered with the royal seal. Several seeds clung to his shirt. At this rate, he'd have to lose another sleeve.

"He suddenly proposed an arranged marriage?" Sumia said. Her plate titled, and she quickly steadied it.

"I wrote back and told him in no uncertain terms that Lucina would be the one to settle her own fate. I don't care a whit if she marries a woman, a man, or a commoner. It's her business," Chrom said.

Robin stroked his chin thoughtfully. His long black robes draped on the table. "Don't underestimate him. He's bested me in chess many times. He's a wily one."

"But, we're allies," Sumia said.

"True, the history books show that Roseanne and Ylisse have never been at war. And since he married Cordelia, our relations have never been better. It seems an odd move for him to suddenly reach out. For him to make a daring move isn't surprising. But I can't see his motives."

"Perhaps he seeks a power play," Frederick said.

"A power play?" Robin considered his book. Diagrams of chess moves were neatly printed across the pages. None of them gave light to Virion's motives. "No, not him. He gave up his title simply to save his country. There must be another reason."

Chrom, however, was nonplussed by the whole thing. "It's up to Lucina, and that's final."

And that was that.

*

It was only at the dinner table that the subject came up again. 

"I wonder. Has she given the answer yet?" Sumia said.

"What now?" Chrom said. His forehead furrowed.

Sumia clutched tight to her glass. It almost went toppling over. "Eh--You forgot to even tell her?" 

"Tell me what, mother?" Lucina said. She glanced up from her roast.

"Oh, someone has asked for your hand," Chrom said absently.

Lucina dropped her spoon right in her soup. Little droplets splattered all over her blue tunic that so resembled her ancestor's armor. _"What?"_

"Virion, the ruler of Roseanne, has asked your hand on behalf of his daughter, Severa."

A flush came over her face. Her knife fell to the floor, and with it the napkin. She desperately reached down to retrieve the fallen cutlery.

Sumia sighed. "She got that from me. I'm sorry, Lucina. I had hoped so much that you wouldn't gain that."

"No, it's all right, mother. I was simply...surprised."

"It'd be so sweet, Cordelia and my children being married. We always talked about how our children might grow up to marry each other," Sumia said. She laughed to herself, her eyes closed for that moment of memories. 

"But, what of heirs, father?" Lucina said slowly.

"It matters not; Cynthia, Owain or Brady could always take the throne."

Lucina cringed at this. "C-Cynthia? _O-Owain?_ "

Sumia shook her head and let out a sigh. "I better have another child quickly. If your sister Lucina is anything like you, she also may marry a woman."

"As long as she marries for love, it's fine," Chrom said.

"Have you forgotten? Lissa and Maribelle both had heirs. Though they never disclosed how," Robin said.

"That would be most imprudent to ask," Frederick said.

"And we would surely not survive it, should Maribelle be within earshot," Robin said.

"None of this matters. The only thing that matters is what Lucina wants." 

"I'm surprised she would do it like this. It all seems so formal. Maybe she got shy," Lucina said softly, more to herself than anyone else. It was lost in the talk of the table.

She cleared her throat, and spoke louder.

"Uh, father. Would it affect my sister Lucina? Because I am from the other world, and a Lucina lives within this one?"

"It wouldn't change anything," Chrom said brusquely. "You're my daughter, and that's that."

"Not so fast, Chrom. She has a point. It could deeply affect politics," Robin said.

"I would never fight my sister for the crown," Lucina said fiercely.

In the end it was easier to simply label them sisters. 

"I don't give a whit. Whatever makes Lucina is what will happen. If the nobles have issue, they can tell it to the wall."

"It just seems so--formal. And not like her," Lucian said softly.

"Perhaps it was the work of Virion himself, but then what are Severa's feelings on this?"

"What indeed," Frederick said. He rubbed a napkin over his flawless armor until it was as reflective as a mirror. 

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Chrom said.

"Wait, there was a letter enclosed. Did you remember to give it to Lucina?" Sumia cut in.

Chrom took another bite of his apple, glanced her way. "What now?"

"I guess not," Sumia said with a sigh. 

"A letter?" Lucina said.

"Oh, I don't have it with me. But it should explain everything," Sumia said.

"Now, Chrom, where is it?"

"In the main tactics room, I'd suspect. I was going to suggest a party of celebration." he said between bites.

"Good idea, dear!" Sumia said.

"I'll start with the decoration committee," Lucina said.

Sumia cleared her throat. "Um, dear, maybe that's not such a good idea," Sumia said.

"There's some troops who can be trained, it'd be a much better use of your time," Robin said.

"Oh, I'd be glad to," Lucina said.

Sumia mouthed _thank you_ when Lucina's face was turned away, to the apple core her father had finished in approximately five seconds.

*

Maribelle's parasol was slung over her shoulder like a weapon. She wore the most elegant fashion, even within the court. Several opponents had underestimated her because of it, but they never did it twice.

"I just heard the news. Has Lucina's dress been chosen already?"

"She's started to, but her choices..." Sumia shook her head. 

"Yes, that's all from Chrom's side. Have you seen his imprudent sleeves?" Maribelle sniffed. "One off, for no reason. He cut it off himself, and Lissa had to hem it up or he would've simply taken to wearing something that looked like a _rag_."

"Cordelia and I are finally going to be sister-in-laws, just like I always wanted," Sumia said dreamily.

Lucina held up the dress. "I was thinking this for the acceptance ball."

Maribelle drew back in horror. "Lucina, dear---" 

It was a garish number, with brightly colored octopi and a trim of bear fur.

"I know..." Sumia said. "The poor girl would run in fright if she saw that."

"Darling, where did you even get that? Let me pick you out something. It will be my gift to my dear niece," Maribelle said. "And while we're at it, I'd be most happy to help plan the wedding, and your wedding dress. It's the least we can do."

"Oh, are you sure? Because I found some place settings..."

She gestured to a pile of thorny weeds on the tables.

"That'd be best. Please trust Maribelle, dear." Sumia said.

"You don't think Severa would like them?" Lucina said.

"Severa is...very fashionable like Maribelle. She's like her in many ways."

"Then I'll be glad to take your advice," Lucina said.

Sumia let out a sigh of relief.

*

"You _WHAT?!_ " The plate and teacup--thankfully metal--clattered off the table, leaving a splash of brown liquid across the perfect marble floors. A servant quickly bent to clean up, before someone slipped.

"Now, Severa..."

"Papa, how could you? You're _horrible!_ " Severa stormed out, a sob under her breath. Not an uncommon occurrence. She was quite an emotional girl.

"Certainly not the response I was expecting..." Virion said.

He turned towards Cordelia for support, but she only gave him a chilly glare. She wore her armor, even to morning breakfast and to meet nobles. Truly, it was such an honor to see her discipline and resolve.

"Dear, please."

Cordelia sighed, and pushed her thick red hair off her cheeks. "You didn't even ask her permission. You just made a grand gesture on your own without even considering her feelings on the matter. You keep doing this, Virion. And though you have good intentions, it is selfish."

"Darling, you can't expect me to anticipate every whim she has. She's as mercurial as the sea, and twice as stormy. Besides, Lucina would be in high demand. Every noble had their eye upon her. I had to strike fast and make the intentions of Roseanne known, before the news comes to us that she is to be wed, and poor Severa is left utterly heartbroken. Now just imagine, she'd cry herself to sleep every night. I could not have my daughter ever go through something so tragic."

Cordelia leveled a fierce, yet cold gaze at him. "She would move on. A lost love is not the end of the world. But to completely lose faith in her father―that would be truly tragic," Cordelia said.

Virion brushed his hair back. "Lose faith? Whatever for?" Virion said.

"Imagine how it must look like. You went back on your word. You told her that she would never be married off for an alliance, and here you are meddling with her future," Cordelia said.

"I would never wed my daughter off like some pawn," Virion said incredulously. "This is for her sake, and her sake alone. I would make myself a pauper and live upon the streets before I hurt my darling girl."

"Then you best speak to her, or gather your things and prove what you said," Cordelia said coldly.

As she strode away, Virion muttered _Ah, like mother, like daughter_.

*

Severa slammed her sword into the practice dummy. She stabbed it repeatedly in the stomach. It was only now that he recognized she had painted the color of the straw upon it the same shade as his own glorious locks.

Virion laughed nervously. Ah, that was his girl. Such a temper.

"Dear Severa, don't you think it's time to talk?"

"I don't even want to look at you, let alone hear your stupid voice," Severa said.

"Now, now. Don't be cross with your papa. What I do is for your sake."

Severa whirled around. "King Chrom is going to just reject it, and I'll look like a complete _fool_ , did you ever consider that?" 

"No rejection has come as of yet."

"Everyone is going to _laugh_ at me. Look at Severa, that freak! Chasing after Princess Lucina like she'd ever like me back." Severa savagely stabbed her sword into the training dummy. It fell into several pieces, completely cleft from the stand. Severa's pigtails drooped down, as she bent, panting from exertion. 

"It's....hopeless. She's never going to like anyone like me. And now you made everyone see me getting my heart broken over and over! You're the _worst papa ever!_ "

"Come now, these are modern times. Princess Lissa and Lady Maribelle have wed and few have complained. And the few who did received the tongue lashing of a lifetime from Lady Maribelle herself. I am sure Lady Maribelle would be happy to do the same for anyone who speaks ill of you--though dear, you never have been lacking in a sharp tongue."

"Humph." Severa crossed her arms. "I could've married a boy if I wanted. But none of them were as incredible as she was. Not even the girls could match her glory."

"You could marry anyone you want. I would decree it, and use everything within my power to achieve whatever your heart's desire is," Virion said.

"But I'm clumsy. And she's a big hero. Always saving the day and looking like some stupid dashing prince. How was I _not_ supposed to fall in love with her?"

Virion slowly approached her, and held out his arms. At worst, she might push him away. But she allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace. "There, there. I know I'm a hapless old romantic, but I couldn't bear the idea of you losing the love of your life."

Severa blushed bright, almost as red as her mother's brilliant hair. "W-who said anything about the love of my life? I-I just think she swings a sword real well, that's all!" Severa said.

"Now, now. Your papa knows love. You look at her like I did, the day I came across that stunning Pegasus Knight, who I'd come to marry." He let out a happy sigh at the memory. 

"Ahh... that day. The sunlight shone behind her, and it made her hair shine bright and burning. I was such a fool, so distracted that I let the enemy sneak up behind me. She saved me, and then gave me a sound verbal thrashing. I knew the minute she called me a fool, I was in love. I wooed her with everything I had, and she helped me win back my people."

Severa rolled her eyes. She had, after all, heard the story at least a thousand times since her birth, perhaps more. "You _are_ a fool and then some."

Severa glanced away. "So... fine. I like her. I like her a lot. But, so what?"

"A prolonged engagement, then?" Virion suggested. 

Severa sheathed her sword, and crossed her arms petulantly. "I'd want to at least spend some time with her before I rushed headlong to the altar. All this rush to get married is ridiculous. Some of our parents married within weeks of meeting each other. _Weeks!_ "

Virion chuckled. "They were very different times. War brings desperation. There was always a chance one of us would not make it. So once love grew, we married quick."

"It's all ridiculous. ...Even if the dresses are pretty. And the party is really nice. And it'd be fun to have a nice reception, with her and I dancing together after pledging our eternal love for each other..." Severa blushed suddenly. 

"See, now there's a thing to focus on. It'd be a grand affair. The ballroom filled with lanterns, and white floral arrangements imported from Feroxi. Oh, it would be so beautiful!"

"Papa, you're so embarrassing," Severa said.

He chuckled. "So you always tell me," Virion said.

"I can't do this. Everyone will be looking, and she'll definitely reject it. You should retract it! Say it was a joke or something. Maybe it hasn't reached there yet."

"I cannot unsend a letter to the capital anymore than I can unlove my beautiful wife and daughter," Virion said. He bowed low.

"Well, at least try! Send a person to the capital! Tell them it was meant for someone else. S-send a Pegasus rider to makes sure it's intercepted.”

"Severa, my dear...are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded slowly. 

"If it will make you happy, then I will do whatever you ask," Virion said. 

*

Weeks later, the news of an accepted engagement sent the entire kingdom aflutter. The princess was to be wed.

But it sent Severa into a fit. The training dummies were in shreds. All the best porcelain had been put away, for her clumsiness had come out tenfold in grief, and she couldn't get through a single meal without breaking something.

Dozens of training dummies had been cleft in two. When she was angry, Severa was truly fearsome on the battle, and she was always just one step away from anger now.

She let out a shriek and sliced the head off another dummy. Thankfully, this one was not painted to look like him this time.

"Darling girl, what is it this time?" Virion said.

"You took it back. It's too late, isn't it?" Severa said. "She's going to go marry someone else and probably invite me to watch. No...she'll probably forget I exist."

"The letter? Of course. You asked me as much."

"You retracted it. That means it's....it's too late," Severa said. She withdrew her sword from the halved pieces of training dummy, and tried to catch her breath. 

"In defeat, what have I taught you?" Virion said.

Severa took several deep breaths, and lifted her chin defiantly.

"I am of royal blood. I will hold my head high. All who are in my presence are lucky you live to protect them. I will remember my station, but also remember noblesse oblige," she muttered.

"Correct. Now, come. I've had a lovely dress made just for you. You must attend the party and make them all stare. Every single person there will wish you were their bride, and envy your regalness and grace. They will envy you as much as they _pine_ for you."

Severa scrunched up her nose. "That's the last thing I want to do. I want to just leave and forget. Go to the Outrealms and get a mercenary job so I never have to face this again."

"Do not run. Face your fate with finesse, class and most of all, nobility," Virion said.

Severa sighed and shook her head. "Fine. I'll go to one party. But only so I can make them all jealous of how good I look. And I don't know that I'll go to the wedding. That'd be..."

She couldn't even continue on.

"Good girl. That's how someone of your station behaves," Virion said. 

"Now, there is the matter of the dress..."

He guided her back to her chambers. Her wardrobe was filled to bursting with lovely dresses, accessories, and other beautiful baubles. He couldn't help but buy things upon his diplomatic trips. The smiles of his girls was the greatest treasure of Roseanne, and he could only wish to spoil them thousands of times a year over to see that warmth again and again.

She gasped at the sight of the dress and brought it to her chest. From the sensuous folds of cloth fell down something sparkling onto her four-poster, canopy bed.

"The Rose of Roseanne!"

A choker of ornate pink diamonds in a pattern of roses and set in pure gold.

And, a pair of new boots. She wouldn't try for heels; not when she was so clumsy. She'd end up her night in a heap and crying upon the floor.

At least the dress would be long enough to hide that it wouldn't be delicate women's shoes, but a pair of decorated boots. The type she could kill in, if need be.

Severa pulled out each pigtail and let her hair fall free. No functional but cute mercenary garb for her. This was her one chance at glory. She would show them all just what the daughter of Roseanne was capable of.

He bowed out as she changed.

"I look like a fairy tale daydream," Severa said.

"You would be anyone's dream, my darling," he said. He took her hand, and led her out. "Now, come. Let us prepare for the ball, and show them all the glory and grace Roseanne has to offer."

 

*

The carriage ride was long and dusty, but finally the night had come. Lanterns of magic flames were raised high. Ylisse was illuminated, joyous and more beautiful than Severa could've even imagined.

Severa came into the ballroom with her head held high, as if she were full of certainty and defiance. She knew damn well she'd be the best dressed in there (other than Maribelle, who had incredible tastes in fashion.) 

Wherever Lucina's fiance was, she hoped they were watching, and knew they'd never look as good as she did in this moment. This whole party was being thrown for them, and here Severa came in, and outdid every damn person.

She wore a dress of shimmering blue, with a low waist, and a neckline low enough to make Lucina realize just what she had missed. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, with wisps falling around her face, and a small coronet of diamonds fell across her forehead. The Rose of Roseanne proudly shone at her throat.

As she came into the room, the music stopped. Every face turned. Her cheeks burned at the attention, but she lifted her chin proudly. She would not hide away, even as she watched Lucina with whoever she'd chosen.

Even as she watched Lucina take forever vows with somebody that wasn't her.

Maybe it'd already spread to the capital, and they were all laughing at what a fool she was, but her papa's words resounded in her mind. _You are of royal blood. Hold your head high. All who are in your presence are lucky you live to protect them. Remember your station, but also remember noblesse oblige_

Lucina stepped away from her father, who had a smear of sauce on his chin. Queen Sumia clutched tight to her glass, steadied for a moment by King Chrom. For once, the glass was spared.

"You finally came," Lucia said. Her voice was full of feeling, but Lucina did not relent in her prickliness.

"I almost didn't," she said. "But I decided this new dress was too pretty to stay in the closet."

"I am glad you did. Was the trip difficult?"

"I've certainly had worse."

Risen crawling through the ruined streets, her stomach aching with hungry--a dusty carriage ride was a luxury by comparison.

Severa craned her neck. She couldn't see whoever Lucina's fiance was, but she hoped whoever they were, they were jealous as hell. Because Lucina was looking at _her_ , not them. Even if it was something as stupid as that she was just visiting her old war comrades, Severa was in the spotlight now. She'd hold onto this little victory to comfort herself when she had to show up at the wedding and watch Lucina marry someone else.

"Nothing's too difficult when you've watched your world fall apart," Severa said.

At the far corner, she saw the rest of them, the displaced kids, all with broken families and broken lives. Brady fixed his violin strings, his finery obviously chosen by Maribelle, while Owain loudly told of his exploits and so-called heroics to Cynthia, and whoever else would listen, as if he could even hold a candle to his cousin, Lucina. Yarne, Morgan and Nah also watched on at Owain's tale. Morgan and Nah in rapt fascination, Yarne with growing anxiety. He clutched at Morgan's arm as the tale grew particularly dark.

She thought that bow at Owain's throat must've been Maribelle's doing, though he wore it proudly.

 

Laurent bent down, and draped his coat over Noire's shoulders. Her dress looked more Plegian than ever, dark, and slinky. Her other side suddenly rose up, and Laurent blushed in such a way that Severa had to avert her eyes. Such a display was far too intimate for a setting like this.

Kjelle was nowhere to be seen--but that was no surprise. If she'd come at all, she'd probably gone straight to the guards to spar. Gerome, too, was probably somewhere on the edges, brooding his mask off. 

The music started up, and Lucina took her hand. Severa's cheeks turned red, even as she swore she wouldn't be swept up in Lucina's charm.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance?" Lucina said.

Severa would be lucky if she managed to even walk to the dance floor without tripping over her feet and making a complete and utter fool of herself, and then probably breaking some cookware to boot. But Lucina looked so dashing, so gorgeous and princely... how could she ever say no?

"Fine. One dance, but only one. I still have to greet the others, and see the food tables," Severa said coldly.

The air was filled with floating lanterns as Lucina led her to the floor. She held Severa tight as the orchestra crested. They spun together, only pure luck that Severa hadn't stepped on her feet.

She could lose herself in Lucina's arms, the one place she'd never be able to say, that would never be hers. But it felt so right there, so magical as she stole the show put on for Lucina's fiance. Heh, wherever they were, they were sure to be jealous.

Who had caught her hand? Some stuffy noble? Some high class socialite girl? She knew it wasn't Laurent, he'd married Noire just as the war ended.

Whoever it was, she hoped they burned in envy as they watched her in Lucina's arms. She hoped it was burned in their mind as they said their vows that _Severa_ was her choice tonight.

Even if it was only tonight.

As the music rose to a pure crescendo Severa was dipped, and then, Lucina's mouth covered her.

The kiss was electric. She cupped Lucina's face without even realzing. But the sudden stop in music made her suddenly draw back.

_"What?!"_

"I'm sorry, was that too forward?"

Severa had been completely ready to have her heart broken into millions of little pieces and look fantastic while it happened. She was going to be written down in history. People would write novels about how good her dress looked. She'd be a legendary theater character, a woman who wore her family jewels while she watched her love marry someone else.

"But you--you're... You accepted someone else's engagement!"

"What are you talking about? There was no one else's engagement, just yours," Lucina said.

"But, papa said..."

"You thought I had married someone else?"

Everyone was staring at them now. Every single conversation had stopped.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more quiet," Lucina said.

She took Severa's hand and guided her out, past the crowds of nobles and commoners alike, and to the balcony. Glittering lights shone across the night sky. Severa sat on the very edge, and was full of relief that Lucina held her hands, and kept her from toppling over the side. Wouldn't that be just her luck?

"Now, please explain what happened?" Lucina said gently.

"Papa said he had gotten the letter back in time. So, I thought...the engagement must be with someone else. I was going to damn well make you realize what you lost out on." 

"There must be a mistake. Roseanne sent the offer of your hand in marriage, and I eagerly took it. There has never been anyone else for me."

_"You---what---!"_

"I was surprised by such a gesture, but the letter enclosed spoke of how Virion of Roseanne knew you felt about me, and I was glad to find I wasn't the only one. I thought you weren't interested."

"Not interested in _you?_ Are you _kidding_ me? Everyone loves you and everyone wants you! You're the big hero and up there being so gorgeous and dashing. But, me..."

Severa shook her head. "I'm no good..."

Before Lucina could say a word of protest, Severa hitched up her skirts and rushed out the door. Lucina called out after her, but Severa kept running, even when she heard footsteps behind her.

*

She caught sight of him, wine in hand just outside of the ball.

"Papa, _how_ dare you!"

He downed the rest of his wine and turned to face his daughter. "Perhaps I should have gotten more wine," he said under his breath as she approached. 

"Did you meet Princess Lucina, dear?"

_"You lied!"_

He shook his head, and let out a longsuffering, but affectionate sigh. "Severa, dear, listen to your papa. I know our king. It was Lucina who accepted. Of course she would be in love with you. You are the loveliest rose in Roseanne―and with parents like your mother and I, it is no surprise."

"But, you made me think--"

"Papa had to do some matchmaking. It was unfortunate, but it had to be done."

"Ugh! S-stupid papa! I _hate_ you!"

"Yes, now perhaps. But you will forgive me in time. By the wedding, I hope," Virion said.

She crossed her arms, and looked away. Without him, there might not have even _been_ a wedding.

"I'm not even your real daughter. Why do you do so much for me? The real Severa is going to take my place," she said in a soft voice. "And she'll probably be so much better than me. She'll get to grow up with you and mother. She'll probably be talented in all the ways I'm awful."

"Darling, don't say such things about yourself," He pulled her into his arms, and began to gently stroke her hair. She'd gained his own lustrous shade, and thickness. He was quite glad to have helped given her such a gift.

"You are my darling daughter, even if it another version of me who raised you. It is what he would have wanted, me to give you all the love he couldn't."

Tears overflowed, as much as she tried to hold back. She began to shudder with sobs.

"You're...so..." Her voice trembled. "You had just won the people of Roseanne's trust again. You died for us all, you and m-mother. You were both at the front of the battlefield, because y-you were so s-stupid. You wouldn't let your people go against the R-risen alone."

"I know the only regret your father had is that he didn't get to spend more time with his lovely wife and daughter."

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Tears fell down her face. "Ugh, I'm ruining my dress, and I look like a mess."

"Don't be ridiculous. You look lovely."

Her only response was a whimper as she rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"Remember, dear. We are of royal blood. Protecting our people is why we exist. We must be beautiful and strong for them at all times. We must take care of them."

"I made a mess of things with Lucina..." Severa said. "I just...ran off. Real royal I'm being right now."

"That is the way of love, full of wild moments of all kinds. If someone truly cares, they'll chase after you."

"Severa!"

Lucina clutched the door tight, and caught her breath.

"Oh." Lucina cleared her throat. "Virion of Roseanne."

"Greetings, Princess," he said.

"Her eyes are all red--was it my fault?" Lucina's voice cracked.

"No. Just a memory of a world long gone," Virion said.

He stepped away from his daughter, and bowed to the princess.

"Please, guard her heart. The true Rose of Roseanne is not the necklace at her throat, but Severa herself. She's prickly, but beautiful through it all. A mix of fragility and strength. My girls are my greatest treasures." 

"I will guard her with my very life," Lucina said, her voice full of determination and resolve.

Lucina took ahold of Severa's hands, and kissed the backs, one by one. It sent Severa into a fit of tears again.

"Ugh, I'm crying again! Run away with me a little, okay? Not to the outrealms, at least not yet. Just not in front of everyone."

She grabbed her skirts and rushed down the halls, past servants and party guests with idle chatter. 

Not that Severa had ever kept her tongue. But even she didn't want to have an tantrum at her own engagement party.

"I'm sorry about my papa. He's an idiot sometimes. Make that always." 

The smile disappeared from Lucina. "Then you don't share the sentiments? Was he mistaken in that letter? Was this all a fluke?"

"N-no, I---" Severa blushed bright red. "I like you a lot, okay!" She screamed into the air. "Lots and lots, more than I could ever put into words!"

She stared at the ground. She couldn't hide away her bright red cheeks, or her outburst.

Severa shook her head. "What would you even want with me? I'm clumsy, and nothing like my mother. She's so talented and everyone respects her. I'm just her bratty kid who can't even balance a book on her head like a decent lady. I break everything I touch. It's like we were switched at birth and I had Queen Sumia as a mother."

Lucina took her hands. "But you're so spirited and strong and beautiful. You inspire me."

"Inspire you? What are you talking about? You're the inspiring one! You're so stupidly perfect. You saved the whole world, and all of us. Papa must have realized. I guess he meant well, even if he was being stupid. He didn't want to see me hurt. It wasn't my idea, but it was what I wanted."

"I would never hurt you," Lucina said.

There she went, being all dashing and the hero. So damn stupidly perfect. How was Severa _not_ supposed to fall in love with her?

"Fine. I love you completely and I'll marry you, all right?! _Fine._ I'll marry you. I'll marry you a thousand times over. But--I want the best dress imaginable, so it's going to take a lot of time and searching to find it. Maybe even years. Don't worry about money, Papa will pay _dearly_ for this trick. _But,_ I don't want to get married right away, even though the dresses are really pretty. And not like this, like some deal--"

"I wouldn't rush you," Lucina said gravely. "In truth, I was glad to hear this―to think you could feel the same."

"Not feel the same? Are you kidding me? You're _you_. You're always saving people, whether they want it or not. You go around making them feel _happy_ and _feelings_ they never asked for, keeping them alive and then expect them not to fall completely in love with you?"

Lucina entwined their hands together.

"You know, it's not like we have to worry about unwanted pregnancies or anything," Severa said. "As far as I can tell, that's why all our parents kept getting married two days after meeting."

Lucina chuckled. "War times are different."

Severa sighed in frustration. "That's what they keep saying. I don't buy it."

"I'm so happy."

Severa blushed. "Don't get too happy, I'm clumsy at dancing, okay? I'll step on your feet, or accidentally kick you in the shin. Back there was a complete fluke. I was always so bad at being a lady. The dancing, the part where you don't insult your conversation partner." 

"Then we'll go slow," Lucina said.

They didn't rejoin the ballroom or the party just yet. Instead, they swayed there in that empty room to the distant orchestra. And it felt no less magical outside of the spotlight. Severa buried her face against Lucina's shoulder. Her voice came out muffled.

" _Listen_ , I'll never forgive you if you break my heart," Severa said.

"I'll protect your heart," Lucina said resolutely.

"Ugh, you're so stupidly dashing. How am I supposed to not be in love with you? I bet the whole country is in love with you, and I'll have to fight them all off in mortal combat one by one! Wouldn't that be just _great_?"

"Good. I intend to have you stupidly in love with me for the rest of our lives. And I'd be right there fighting by your side, because no one could compare to you," Lucina said. 

Severa was left speechless to this, for once. Instead of a sharp remark, she just lifted up and caught Lucina's lips in the light of a thousand or more lanterns.

*

Now, a father needed to let his daughter have a little privacy, but he also needed to know if he needed to perhaps bring extra tactics in love, or offer his girl a shoulder to cry on. But things had gone splendidly, far better than expected. Better yet, she hadn't disowned him and uninvited him from the wedding, and would probably get over her irritation at his machinations before the night was over. A week, at most.

Outside the makeshift ballroom, his love appeared, dressed in a gown of coppery red as flaming as her hair. No other could pull off such a dress, but she, she looked like a fiery goddess.

"There you are. I'd wondered where you'd gotten to," she said.

"Darling, you know that you own my heart and I would never stray."

"I know. I was talking about your plans about our daughter," she said dryly.

She looked on at the romantic display, and nodded.

"So it worked in the end," she said.

He rested his palm to her back, again sure in the knowledge of how lucky he was to have such a wise, and strong wife.

"Darling, don't you know by now? My plans always work. Sometimes, they just take longer than expected," Virion said. 

She lifted one eyebrow. "Is that so, because I certainly remember a time when we were first married..."

"And that was all part of my plan, marrying such a brilliant and resolute wife to help me win them over entirely," he said.

She chuckled. "Then your plan worked in the end after all."

Beyond them in the ballroom, his daughter slow danced with the love of her life as dawn came closer and closer. 

"So it did, my dear. So it did."


End file.
